


for the love of god PLEASE let me sleep. yours truly, jaeyun.

by honeyhaechann



Category: TOO | Ten Oriented Orchestra (Band)
Genre: Hospitals, Sickfic, Vomiting, bathing together, but no description of that bc idk how they work, but not sexually, lapslock, no relationships just a lot of cute nicknames, sick!woonggi, too are jaeyun’s babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyhaechann/pseuds/honeyhaechann
Summary: two of the members come down with the stomach flu, and as the leader of the group, jaeyun makes it his duty to make sure they get better, even if he sacrifices his sleep. every. single. time.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	for the love of god PLEASE let me sleep. yours truly, jaeyun.

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi!! this is my second fic, which i’ve been working on for quite some time bc i’ve been busy with school and sports. i think it’s shorter than my last fic but hopefully it’s still enjoyable💕

it was sometime around 3 in the morning when jaeyun woke up. his motherly senses were tingling, and he just knew that something was wrong. had jeyou left the milk out again? had chan accidentally sat on his laptop and shattered the screen again? 

he figured out what was wrong when he looked up and blinked a couple times before taking in the sight of someone standing right next to his bed. 

if he hadn’t been so tired, jaeyun probably would’ve screamed when minsu poked him in the shoulder. 

“hyung?”

jaeyun internally punched minsu in the arm. what the hell did the kid want at 3 in the morning? he half hummed, half groaned in response to minsu and rolled over so that he could glare at the boy. 

“u-um...i have to pee, but someone’s in the bathroom.”

jaeyun punched minsu again in his head for waking him up for something as dumb as this. however, he still found himself sitting up and going to scold whoever was taking so long in the bathroom. 

minsu silently trailed behind him like a lost puppy, stopping in the hall and watching jaeyun knock not once, not even twice, but three times on the bathroom door. he tried again when he got no response, but he was once again welcomed with silence. 

“are you sure someone’s even in there...” jaeyun mumbled, his hand lifting to twist the doorknob. 

“someone wasn’t in their bed. i just....wasn’t awake enough to know who.”

good enough, jaeyun thought as he pushed the bathroom door open, and he nearly jumped out of his skin at the sight of woonggi laying on the floor under a couple blankets. 

“minsu, can you—um—go in the living room for a minute,” he stuttered, taken aback by the maknae. he couldn’t believe woonggi was just laying on the disgusting bathroom floor. the shower mat under his head probably hadn’t even been washed in god knows how long. 

jaeyun made his way into the bathroom and sat down next to woonggi, fingers carding through the boy’s hair. after cupping the younger’s cheek and running a thumb across it, woonggi’s eyes slowly fluttered open. 

“hyung?” he asked quietly, voice cracking somewhere in the middle. his lips fell into a pout that instantly broke jaeyun’s heart. 

“what’s wrong, baby?” the leader asked. he thumbed woonggi’s cheek again and pushed the boy’s hair away from his forehead. 

“i don’t feel good.” woonggi pulled his blanket closer to his chin as he shivered against the cold tile. “and i’m cold.”

jaeyun placed the back of his hand against the younger’s forehead and frowned at how warm he was. 

“you feel pretty warm. how about i move you into the living room and get you some medicine?”

woonggi shook his head with a look of fear in his eyes. 

“come on, baby. minsu has to use the bathroom, and the couch is better than this gross floor,” jaeyun stated, a hand resting on woonggi’s blanketed stomach. 

even with woonggi’s protests, jaeyun lifted him up, blankets and all, and carried him into the living room, where minsu was pacing in front of the tv. 

“oh thank god,” he muttered before dashing down the hall and into the bathroom. 

jaeyun set the maknae down on the couch and kissed his forehead. 

“when did you start feeling bad, hm?” he sat on the floor and laid his head against woonggi’s side. 

woonggi shrugged, not wanting to open his mouth in case words weren’t what came out. he’d originally thought maybe he just ate too much, but he’d been feeling like crap for several hours, and it was only a matter of time before his dinner came back up. 

within seconds, minsu appeared from the bathroom and gave jaeyun and woonggi a quick “good night” before going back into his room and crashing. 

immediately after, woonggi was on his feet, completely forgetting about his blankets as he shuffled into the bathroom again. he didn’t even bother turning the lights on as he lowered himself in front of the toilet, legs crossing under himself. he lifted his sleeves and rested his head against a shaky hand. 

jaeyun followed him and flicked the lights on. he closed to door behind himself and took a seat behind woonggi, rubbing the younger’s back as he let out whimpers. 

“i’m sorry you don’t feel good,” he whispered as woonggi dipped his head down into the toilet bowl and let out a wet burp. 

the maknae didn’t even have the chance to respond as he gagged and choked out half his dinner. he flattened a palm against his forehead and sniffed as he felt the heat racing through his body with each lurch. 

jaeyun moved onto his knees and brushed woonggi’s curly hair from his face with his fingers, leaving a light kiss on the younger’s sweaty neck. 

woonggi lifted his head from the toilet bowl, his pouty expression returning as he took in just how much his stomach hurt. he let out a whine after violently dry heaving once and shivered, the cold air of the bathroom once again hitting his burning skin. 

“you done?” jaeyun asked, making woonggi panic for a second because he completely forgot the older was even in there with him, even though jaeyun’s hand was rubbing his back. 

woonggi nodded and let his body fall back against jaeyun’s chest, the disgusting taste in his mouth making him grimace. he heard a toilet flush and was out before he knew it. 

— — —

“who’s in the bathroom already? are woonggi and jaeyun washing up?” chihoon asked. he and kyungho had been put in charge of waking everyone up, but two of the members were nowhere to be found. 

“i’ll go check. you should wake up the rest of the group,” kyungho replied before making his way towards the bathroom. chihoon sighed and returned to his room where jerome was still passed out on his bed. 

“hyung?” kyungho poked his head into the bathroom and squinted at the light. he noticed jaeyun laying on the floor with the maknae in his arms, a ton of blankets on top of them. 

“jaeyun hyung.”

jaeyun’s eyes opened, and he lifted his head to see kyungho standing in the bathroom. oh, he thought. i must’ve fallen asleep in here. 

“mm? you need something?” he asked, scrunching his face up as he looked up at kyungho, who was giving him a funny expression. 

“why are you sleeping...in the bathroom...”

jaeyun cleared his throat and pulled woonggi closer to his chest. the younger was still pretty warm, and his face seemed pale. 

“he’s sick,” he mumbled sleepily before resting his chin against woonggi’s head and playing with his hair. 

“o-oh. i’ll um—i’ll leave you guys alone then.”

jaeyun didn’t respond as kyungho left the bathroom. he walked into the living room and saw jisu and donggeon in the kitchen cooking breakfast. 

“who was in there?” chihoon questioned. he was sprawled across jeyou’s lap on the couch with his phone in his hands. 

“jaeyun hyung and woonggi.”

jeyou lifted his head from his own phone and lifted a brow. 

“why? they can’t just hog the bathroom first thing in the morning—“

“woonggi’s sick.”

from the kitchen, donggeon accidentally hit his arm against a hot skillet and let out a yell. 

“he’s sick?” he asked as jisu held his arm under running cold water. kyungho simply nodded and took a seat between jeyou and chan, who had managed to fall back asleep. 

after a couple minutes, jaeyun walked into the kitchen, hair sticking up all over the place from his weird sleeping position. 

“is woonggi okay?” minsu asked as he shoved some fruits into his mouth. he handed half his banana to jerome, who took a huge bite and stared jaeyun down. 

the leader combed a hand through his hair and opened a cabinet to look for medicine. 

“i don’t know....i have a feeling it’s just a bug, but i hate seeing him sick,” jaeyun muttered. he grabbed a small cup and poured out the amount of liquid he needed before disappearing into the bathroom, where woonggi was currently leaning over the toilet with his head against his hand. 

“take some medicine, woonggi.” jaeyun sat down and rubbed the younger’s back when he whined and dropped his head against his arm. 

“please, baby? it’ll help you feel better,” he muttered. “if you don’t feel better in a little, i’ll call our manager so he can take you to the hospital, okay?”

woonggi grimaced at the idea of having to go to the hospital, but he was just so queasy, and the whole room was spinning, and he was just too hot. 

he lifted his head and raised a shaky hand to take the medicine from jaeyun. he downed the liquid, nearly gagging at the disgusting grape flavor. 

jaeyun smiled and took the cup, setting it on the counter before returning to his spot next to woonggi. the maknae still had his face hovering over the toilet bowl, letting saliva drip from his mouth as he tried to ignore the disgusting taste lingering in his mouth from the medicine. 

“i know it’s not the best tasting. i’m sorry, baby,” jaeyun said. he got up and searched under the sink for a wash cloth to cover with cold water and place against woonggi’s neck because the younger was literally sweating bucketloads. 

“hyu—“ woonggi gagged once and choked out a small amount of bile. “—hyung.”

“i’m right here, it’s okay. you’re alright, sweetheart,” jaeyun comforted the younger. he placed a hand against his pocket and pulled out his phone, setting it on the counter in case he needed it. 

when jaeyun looked back down, woonggi was bringing up whatever else was in his stomach between hyperventilating coughs. he gripped the toilet until his knuckles turned white, and jaeyun immediately grabbed his phone and dialed their manager’s number. 

woonggi felt a hand on his and glanced to the side to see jaeyun squatting next to him, phone against his ear. he tried making out what the older was saying—he must be on the phone with their manager—but his head was pounding too much. the bathroom felt suffocating, and before woonggi knew it, he was crying. 

“hey, don’t cry, baby. what’s wrong?” jaeyun asked, intertwining his fingers with woonggi’s, even though the younger’s were sweaty and probably had part on his stomach on them. 

“m-make it stop. please,” woonggi whispered, his breath hitching as tears dropped down his cheeks. 

“um, i gotta go. can you get here as soon as possible?” jaeyun asked the phone as he lightly squeezed woonggi’s hand. “thank you.”

the phone was set down, and woonggi felt himself be lifted into jaeyun’s lap. he leaned his head against the older’s chest and sniffed loudly. 

“our manager is gonna take you to the hospital; is that okay, baby?” jaeyun leaned into woonggi’s hair and pressed a light kiss against his head. 

“if it m-makes it all go away.”

jaeyun frowned and pulled woonggi closer to himself, just wanting to protect the maknae and never let him get sick again. 

“hopefully the medicine will kick in before you get there. they’ll give you stronger stuff at the hospital,” he explained to the younger as he rubbed his back. 

woonggi let himself slowly drift off to sleep in jaeyun’s arms for the second time that day, but this time he was woken up by someone shaking his shoulder. 

“hm?” woonggi lifted his head and noticed he was laying on someone’s bed. there was an arm thrown over his waist and a blanket nearly drowning him. 

“do you need help up? i’m going to take you to the hospital,” the manager whispered, and woonggi realized why his voice was so low when he turned his head and saw jaeyun peacefully sleeping next to him. 

“w-what about hyung?”

“he’s probably worn out,” the man explained. “let him sleep for a little.”

woonggi pouted as he got out of bed and was half carried to the door because his legs became jello as soon as he set foot on the carpet. 

the dorm was dark, so he assumed it was nighttime. once woonggi entered the living room, he saw the rest of the group in the kitchen eating what looked like dinner. 

“is jaeyun awake?” chihoon asked with a mouthful of chicken. 

“he’s out. i’d give him a little,” the manager responded. “he looked pretty tired.”

chihoon nodded and gave woonggi a small wave before watching the manager practically drag him out of the house, as he seemed completely out of it. 

— — —

“hyung?” 

jaeyun groaned and rolled over to meet a cold bed. he patted the sheet a couple times—someone was supposed to be laying there, he was sure of it. when he didn’t come in contact with any of the members, jaeyun lifted his head up, squinting as he locked eyes with jisu. 

“hm?”

jisu sat down on the bed and pulled his phone out of his pocket to set on the nightstand next to him. he lowered himself onto the bed next to jaeyun and placed his head on the older’s chest. 

“can i sleep with you tonight?” jisu asked quietly, listening to jaeyun’s heartbeat through his hoodie. 

jaeyun hummed and let his eyes close, too tired to push jisu onto the floor and insist he sleep literally anywhere else. 

“‘s woonggi home yet?” he trailed off, sleepily running a hand up and down the younger’s back. 

jisu nodded against his chest before mumbling, “he’s sleeping in his bed....was pretty out of it when he got home....i think the doctors drugged him up....said he had the stomach flu or something.”

“oh.” 

jisu lifted an arm to cross over the leader’s chest and quickly fell asleep like that, jaeyun’s steady breathing luring him into a long awaited rest. 

— — —

“hyung? jaeyun hyung—“

jaeyun mentally made note that the next person to wake him up was probably going to get decked down as he opened his eyes to a bright room and jerome’s face about an inch from his. 

“what do you want~” he groaned into his blanket. 

“u-um...jisu hyung is—“

jaeyun immediately sat up and locked eyes with jerome. 

“what happened?”

jerome opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the sound of someone yelling down the hall. 

jaeyun jumped out of bed and walked past jerome, ignoring the black spots clouding his vision from getting up way too quickly. 

“woonggi, the cramps won’t go away if you’re laying like that—“ 

jaeyun stumbled into the living room and saw woonggi curled up on top of donggeon, his face practically inside of the older’s shirt. 

“what’s going on?” jaeyun asked. all eyes in the room looked up at him, and he gave them an eyebrow raise. 

“woonggi won’t get off me,” donggeon pouted dramatically. 

jaeyun rolled his eyes and walked over to the maknae, running his finger’s through the boy’s hair. 

“how are you feeling?”

woonggi lightly punched himself in the stomach and let out a pained noise. 

“cramps,” he whined.

“well punching it sure doesn’t help,” donggeon mumbled. 

“drink some water, baby.” jaeyun walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge before returning to the maknae and giving it to him. 

suddenly remembering why he was up in the first place, jaeyun looked around the room. 

“where’s jisu?” 

donggeon slowly raised a finger to point down the hall and watched jaeyun hesitantly follow it with his eyes. 

“oh god, please don’t tell me he caught woonggi’s bug.”

donggeon pursed his lips together and looked away for a few seconds. 

“go put him in his bed, and tell the members in there to come in here,” jaeyun instructed, and donggeon groaned and the thought of having to drag woonggi’s deadweight body all the way to his room. 

jaeyun made his way down the hall and pushed the bathroom door open, frowning at jisu’s pale complexion in front of the toilet. the younger didn’t even look up when jaeyun entered the room, only proceeding to stare into the toilet bowl. 

“are you mad at me?” 

jaeyun made a confused face and looked around. 

“me? why would i be mad at you?” he asked gently, taking a seat next to jisu and messing with the hair on the nape of his neck. 

“because i got sick too,” jisu replied as he forced himself to swallow back the bile in his throat. if there was one thing he hated, it was throwing up. but judging by how the flu had gone through woonggi and how crappy he felt, he probably wasn’t getting away from it without leaving some of his stomach behind. 

“i’m not mad at you, darling,” jaeyun comforted him with a smile. 

“why do you look mad?” jisu lifted his head to actually look at jaeyun, and the older was taken aback by just how terrible he looked. his skin was almost colorless, and the bags under his eyes were darker than normal. 

“i-i was just half asleep still—jisu, how long have you been in here?” 

the younger shrugged and crossed his arms, placing his chin on top of them. 

“let me go get you some medicine. what hurts?” jaeyun asked, fingers combing through jisu’s brown hair. 

jisu massaged his forehead and let out a sigh. 

“head...stomach...”

the leader lifted a hand and felt jisu’s forehead, pursing his lips into a thin line. hopefully the sickness would stop at jisu, but until then, he needed to get some medicine into the poor kid. 

“i’ll be quick,” jaeyun said after laying a different damp cloth than he’d used for woonggi on jisu’s neck. 

“now who’s sick?” kyungho asked curiously from the living room floor, where he was using jeyou as a pillow as he watched some cartoon show. 

“jisu.”

“WHAT??” minsu yelled across the room. “I NAPPED WITH HIM YESTERDAY.”

“are you kidding me—“ jaeyun mumbled as he collected medicine for jisu. he instructed the members to get ready for practice and make sure they washed their hands and stayed away from woonggi as much as possible. 

jaeyun returned to the bathroom where jisu was still laying against the toilet looking as miserable as he had when the older had left. 

“we have practice in about 20 minutes, so you and woonggi are going to stay here. i got some medicine, so hopefully that can hold you down for a while, but if you guys need anything, please call me.”

jisu nodded wordlessly and took the medicine he was offered, quickly gulping it down. 

“do you want to move to your room? i’ll put a trash can next to the bed,” jaeyun suggested, gently messing with jisu’s hair. “you don’t feel as warm as woonggi did, so hopefully it’ll pass through you quicker.”

jisu complied and let jaeyun help him up, where he swayed on his feet for a couple seconds before being dragged into the hallway. the rest of the group was in the living room or kitchen, looking as if they were about to leave for practice. 

“jisu? hey, you okay?” 

jisu looked up after realizing he’d zoned out and gave jaeyun a quick nod. they walked into his room, where woonggi was passed out in his bed. 

jisu sauntered over to his bunk and let himself fall onto the bottom mattress, sighing at the nausea still in his body. he closed his eyes and heard jaeyun place a trash can next to his bed. 

“we’ll try to be back as soon as possible. if woonggi wakes up, let him know we left. and please don’t get your germs everywhere,” the older mumbled, a hand brushing jisu’s hair off his forehead. 

“yes, mom,” the younger replied with a weak smile. jaeyun rolled his eyes and patted jisu’s back before saying goodbye and going into his room to quickly get dressed for practice. 

“you know you could’ve stayed back with them,” chihoon told him once he went into the bathroom to wash his face. “you could really use some more sleep.”

“it’s fine,” jaeyun insisted. he slapped on some moisturizer and patted it into his skin. “i need to get as much of the choreography down as i can before someone else gets sick in case i have to stay back.”

“if you insist....”

the two walked into the living room and joined the rest of the group before grabbing snacks and making their way out of the dorm. 

as soon as he heard the door close, woonggi groaned and slid out of bed, slowly walking over to where jisu was half asleep on his bed, phone in one hand as he scrolled through twitter. 

“seriously—“ jisu whined when he felt the maknae crawl under the blanket next to him and cuddle against his side. 

“m tired,” woonggi muttered, warm breath ghosting over the older’s neck. his arm flopped over jisu’s stomach and lightly held onto his shirt. 

“you’re hot,” jisu complained. he looked down at woonggi and rolled his eyes when the younger smiled up at him. “and you need a shower.”

woonggi went silent for a minute before tapping on jisu’s side and looking up at him. 

“we could shower....”

“absolutely not, young man,” jisu argued as he continued scrolling through his social media. 

woonggi pushed himself up and swung a leg to the other side of jisu’s hips, sitting on the older’s pelvis and smirking down at him. a hand came up to push jisu’s hair back from his forehead so woonggi could lay his against it. 

“what do you want?” 

“let’s shower together, hyung,” woonggi said with a pout. he took jisu’s phone from his hands and turned it off before placing it screen down on the bed. “come on~”

jisu’s hands pinched his sides, and he let out a loud squeal before falling forwards and nearly bashing their heads together if jisu hadn’t moved his at the last second. 

“can we take a bath instead? i don’t feel like standing,” the older muttered, a hand carding through woonggi’s messy hair on top of his chest. 

— — —

ten minutes later, jisu was half awake in their dorm’s one and only bathtub, a freshly washed woonggi passed out against his chest with bubbles all around his shoulders. 

jisu knew he couldn’t fall asleep like this, not completely naked in a bathtub with woonggi on top of him and the rest of their members coming home at any time. 

“woonggi? we probably shouldn’t stay in here,” he mumbled softly, a hand covered in bubbles coming up to brush through the maknae’s hair. 

woonggi groaned and somehow wiggled himself further into jisu’s embrace, his head against the older’s collarbone as he lightly breathed on it. 

jisu gave up at that point, feeling pretty tired himself. he let his eyes flutter closed and wrapped his arms protectively around woonggi’s small frame. 

when he woke up, there was talking coming from the other side of the bathroom wall. woonggi was still asleep against his chest, his sweaty hair sticking to jisu. 

“woonggi, we should get up,” the older mumbled, and woonggi shifted in his sleep, his eyes slowly fluttering open. 

“mm but you’re comfy.”

“i also don’t have clothes on.”

“neither do i; you’re not special.”

jisu sighed loudly and prodded the maknae’s ribs with a finger until he let out a squeal and sat up. 

“it’s cold up here,” woonggi pouted with his bottom lip out, making jisu’s heart flutter a little. 

“we can cuddle once we get back into the bedroom, okay? but right now i’m cold and not wearing clothes, and i think the rest of the group is back,” jisu explained, pushing himself out of the tub so he could dry off and—although it made him cringe—throw his clothes back on. 

woonggi followed suit, and after draining the tub, they slowly made their way out of the bathroom. 

“guys? is everything okay?” donggeon asked them once they entered their room. 

jisu and woonggi exchanged confused glances. 

“um....yea....”

“we didn’t see you when we got back, and jaeyun kind of panicked and nearly broke the tv,” chihoon muttered, shrugging as if that was an everyday occurrence. 

“o-oh, sorry,” jisu replied as woonggi clung to his back and rested his chin against his shoulder blade. “we had just felt gross and decided to take a bath.”

“better than sabotaging the kitchen,” chihoon said with a laugh, looking at donggeon with raised brows. 

“IT WAS ONE TIME, OKAY,” the younger defended, an arm reaching out to whack chihoon in the chest. “AND I WAS HUNGRY.”

“yeah, and you threw up in the fucking sink.”

jisu cringed at the thought of getting sick and waddled over to his bed, woonggi still clinging to his back. he slid under the covers and smiled as the younger followed him and nuzzled into his chest. 

jisu fell asleep with the sounds of chihoon and donggeon bickering in the background. 

— — —

when woonggi woke up, he noticed that the bed was a lot less warm than it had been earlier in the day. he reached a hand out and smacked the mattress, only to find that it was cold. he let out a groan, sitting up and rubbing his eyes as he looked around for jisu. 

if he was honest, he felt much better than he had that morning, and he was finally cooling down. 

“jisu, hyung,” woonggi whined loudly, pouting when he got no response. he pushed himself out of jisu’s bed and trudged into the living room, where he found half the group sitting on the floor playing some card game. 

“how you feeling, woonggi?” jaeyun asked, taking the maknae into his arms and pulling him to sit on his lap. jaeyun buried his face in the younger’s shoulder and pressed a soft kiss against his neck. 

“better...where’s jisu hyung?”

the members went quiet until chihoon cleared his throat and locked eyes with the maknae. 

“our manager took him to the hospital because his fever went up. hopefully he’ll be home within a few hours,” he responded. 

woonggi frowned before taking jaeyun’s hands—which were previously wrapped around his waist—and messing with the older’s fingers. 

“he’ll be okay,” jaeyun whispered comfortingly into woonggi’s shoulder. 

“but i got him sick, hyung. it’s my fault he’s sick.”

jaeyun lightly pinched him in the side and exhaled against his neck. 

“no it’s not, baby. we all know how crappy jisu’s immune system is. he would’ve gotten it whether you had it or not,” jaeyun mumbled, a hand carding through woonggi’s hair. “don’t blame yourself, woonggi. you’re both getting better, and that’s all that matters.”

the maknae went quiet as he looked down at the floor where a colorful pile of cards sat. ah, so they’re playing uno. 

woonggi once again moved his fingers over jaeyun’s and messed with the older’s hands. he watched as the rest of the members played their game and assumed jaeyun had gotten out since he didn’t have any cards in his hands. 

minsu was in the middle of a draw 4 when woonggi’s stomach made a loud rumbling noise, one that caused the entire group to look up at him. 

“s-sorry,” he mumbled, cheeks dusting with red. 

“you hungry, baby? we have some food in the fridge from last night,” jaeyun said as he tilted his head to look at woonggi. 

without responding, the maknae hopped of jaeyun’s lap and made his way into the kitchen, slightly wobbling because after the past few days all the strength and energy in his body was still gone. 

jaeyun followed behind him and sat on the counter, watching woonggi look through the fridge with curious eyes. 

“or i can cook you something, if you want,” the older stated as he ran a hand through his hair. he gave woonggi a smile, which the maknae returned, but woonggi already held a container in his hand. 

“i think i’ll eat some ramen.”

jaeyun nodded and helped him heat it up before they returned to the living room where chan and jerome were about to get into a fist fight. over uno. a fist fight over uno. 

woonggi sat back in jaeyun’s lap, and the leader rested his chin against woonggi’s shoulder with a bright smile. 

after some time of woonggi eating his ramen and watching minsu scream at kyungho for cheating at a freaking card game, the front door opened to reveal a brunette boy who looked like he was missing a week of sleep. 

“JISU HYUNG!” woonggi screamed, setting his ramen container aside and making grabby hands at the older. 

“hey, woonggi,” jisu responded in a scratchy voice. he seemed pretty out of it, indicating that the doctors had given him some strong medicine, of which jaeyun was thankful for. 

the boy walked over to the group and took a seat next to jaeyun and woonggi, leaning against the maknae’s shoulder. woonggi put his head against jisu’s with a content smile as he reached for the older’s hands. 

“you feel better, hyung?” he asked, taking jisu’s hands and gently hitting them against jaeyun’s thigh. 

“yeah. they had to put me under some loopy stuff though because my gag reflex is really bad but i refused to throw up....”

jerome looked up from his hand of two cards and made a disgusted face. 

“literally nobody as—“

“actually woonggi did,” donggeon interrupted with a smirk. “nice green.”

jerome’s jaw dropped as he stared down donggeon and looked at kyungho. 

“i choose green. and uno,” the older decided with a grin. 

“DONGGEON. ARE YOU KIDDING ME??” he whined loudly, all his focus diverted away from jisu’s storytelling. 

jerome put down his green card and pouted as kyungho set down his last card and won the game. 

“I WAS SO GOING TO WIN THAT YOU BI—“

jaeyun groaned and let out a sigh, glad that nobody was sick but not ready to deal with a chaotic household again.

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know if u guys liked it🥺
> 
> ps. if anybody has sickfic ideas pls don’t hesitate to share some i have like none left


End file.
